


Yer name is Loki, right?

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Angel (1999 TV series), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brachen, Funny, Gen, Los Angeles, Short Story, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Norse God somehow winds up in Doyle’s apartment demanding for some object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yer name is Loki, right?

Characters: Allen Francis Doyle, Loki Laufeyson

Crossover of:  Marvel and Angel 1999 TV series

Description: A Norse God somehow winds up in Doyle’s apartment demanding for some object.

Type: Short story.

____                                           _____                                    ____

.  . 1999  .  .  . Los Angeles .  .  

..  .  .  Night time  .  .  .

“Yer name’s Loki, right?” Doyle said, looking at the young man who seemed paler than his pal Angel.

Doyle had  recently entered his apartment--that had three locks which  only he could open with a tricky key--and flicked on the lights. At least seeing a man instead of a demon made it all more relieving except for the introduction part.Doyle has been around demons, monsters, and vampires; but Norse Gods, they were unheard of to come down to Midgard. Why would some Norse God come to his apartment without breaking the locks?

“Yes.” Loki said, with a wiz of his hand he turned a rug into a small rat.

Doyle stared at the little brown and white rat staring right back at him.

“Turn dat back.” Doyle finally said.  

“If it means I can get the Acalic back.” Loki said, sitting down at the table near the white and brown rat. “Then I will.”

“I don’t know what ‘Acal-ic’ yer talkin’ about.” Doyle said.

Loki sighs, shaking his head.

“It’s a golden rod attached to a square box that resembles a book built into a machine with a broom.” Loki describes the object as a look of recognition appeared in Doyle’s blue eyes. He taps his fingers on the table while eying at the young mortal.

“And how did dat Acal-ic wind up at a vampire nest?” Doyle asks, keeping his distance from the Norse God.

“Vampire nest.” Loki repeated as the rat is trying to bite at his chair. It seemed to be very determined to gnaw at it. Loki’s eyebrows hunched together. “There’s mortals who reside in bird nests and drink blood?”

“No.” Doyle said.Doyle looks at the Norse God as though figuring a simpler way to explain what he’s saying. “Imagine a flock of mortals, like birds, who can drink blood and reside in one buildin’. It’s where they dwell.”

“If I wasn’t here, my brother would have flown into your house and destroyed the table.” Loki said. “And then he would have proceeded to put that item on the candle on his head,” Loki points to the yellow item on the lamp. “And it wouldn’t have been a pretty sight.”

“Who’se your brother?” Doyle asks.

“Thor.” Loki said.  “God of Thunder.” Loki rolled his eyes. “He’s really fun to poke fun at with his desire to be king of Asgard.” Loki laughs a little. “Hah, that oaf would be far more reckless than father.” The way he said it was like someone outside the family talking about them like they didn’t belong into mentioned family. “I would hope the kingdom was spared for a few days before Thor received his dream  title.”

“Remind me who’s the dad.” Doyle said, eying at the rat ruining his pretty nifty chair. He hated rats.

“Odin, the allfather.” Loki said, tapping his fingers on the table.  “I will need the Acalic back.”

“It’s with a friend of mine.” Doyle said, as he saw the expression on Loki’s face turn to ‘I was told you did’. “I don’t hav--acho!”

Doyle sneezed and his green porcupine like brachen face came to. Loki’s eyes danced in ‘what?’ and ‘interesting’ kind of emotions.Doyle grabs a tissue and wipes off what hadn’t been sneezed out. Loki noticed Doyle’s chin was a bit longer than it had been--like mortals who had not-so-curly chins--before.

“As I was sayin’,” Doyle said, throwing the tissue into a  trash can. His Brachen face turned back that into a human. “It’s with my friend Angel.”

“Angel.” Loki repeats, as though he was familiar to it. “Was his name originally Angelus?”

Doyle nods.

“Ah, so ya  met him.” Doyle said. “Dat’s a surprise.’

“He came to Asgard once.” Loki said. “But he wasn’t necessarily burning, someone was holding a  .  .  . item that had a ‘j’ handle.”

“An umbrella.” Doyle said, with a laugh.

“Where does Angel now live?” Loki asks.

“At Angel HQ.” Doyle replied. “He lives right under it.It used ta be like a cell for pennance,dat it was, until dah powers dat be--” Doyle points at the ceiling-- “Gave me tose visions and told me ta get him ta help dah helpless.”

“We don’t give visions to mortal shapeshifters.” Loki notes.

“Hey.” Doyle said lowering his hand from the upwards direction it had been aimed at.  “I’m half Brachen. Not a shape shifter.”

“Who again?” Loki asks.

“Brachen is a type of demon.” Doyle said as Loki’s face became a cautious one.  “I’m surprised a god doesn’t know about tem.” Loki turns the rat back into a rug. “God of mischief? More like god of outdated knowledge.” Doyle jokes about Loki’s title. “But yer a shapeshifter.”

The look in Loki’s eyes were ‘You don’t know’.

“Look man.” Doyle said. “I’ve seen my fair share of some ugly demons and shapeshifting. But yer face tells me  dat ya not showin’ who you really are.”

“I am the son of Odin and Frigga.” Loki stood up with a furious attitude. “And we do not make seers out of demons.”

“Didn’t ya hear?” Doyle asks. “I’m not one hundred percent Brachen; I’m human.”

“Demons are demons.” Loki said, having a different form of disliking towards Demons.

The way Loki had said it sounded like he hated demons.

“It isn’t always black and white.” Doyle told him. “We don’t call tem seers tese days.We call tem Psychics. So yer not from dah powers dat be, and, yer think demons are bad?’

“That’s because they are.” Loki said.

Doyle felt more anger than he had ever felt; maybe it was only bigger because Loki was a god.

“Get out.”  Doyle said, feeling insulted by Loki’s reply. “And find Angel’s apartment without my help.” Doyle opens the door for Loki. “Don’t come for me when ya come ta an dead end.”

Loki walks out the door, and then, Doyle closed the door as soon as Loki had left.

“Gods tink they are so better tan us.” Doyle thought out loud, closing the door.Doyle then locks the door.“Better call Angel about dis visitor.”

Doyle walks over to the phone, picks it up, and then calls Angel.

_____                     ______                      _____

  .  . . Two hours later  .  .  .

.  . . Angel's apartment.

"You ticked off Doyle." Angel said.  "I can't blame him for not giving you directions."

Loki turns around from the kitchen counter.

"He was uncooperative." Loki said, as he recognized Angel.  "You've not changed."

"Vampires don't change, physically." Angel said it as though a bitter reminder what being a vampire has taken away from him.

That little word mentioned again, but this time from Angel--who hadn't told him about the disadvantages to being a vampire--the man himself.

"The Acalic." Loki said, taking a step forward.  "We need it back."

"Why?" Angel asks, quite wary. 

"Father does not want it in mortal hands." Loki said.

"That's not a real answer." Angel said.  "I've kept far more dangerous items away from gods like you."

"Dangerous?" Loki said, raising his voice at the mention of it. "I would prefer to be called 'fun' for once."

"You were the one who took me to Asgard."  Angel reminded him.

"Accidents happen." Loki uses the excuse.

"You brought an umbrella." Angel sid.  "That wasn't an accident."

"It was raining." Loki said, holding a hand out in the way he spoke this reply. "And I had got back from getting a spell book from a arrogant demon. That spell book was my keepsake." He lowered his hand that was in a fist. "No one steals fromme. Not if they want to be humilated, or better yet, tricked."

"I am not giving it to you." Angel said.

"You really want my father to come here?"

"I would rather step into the sunlight and die." Angel said. "I've seen what it can do.The gods lost it once, and it won't happen for the second time."

"This is a ancient Asgardian weapon." Loki said with a dark tone to his voice. "And you want to hide it from a god?"

"Gods must not really know how it feels not able to walk in the daytime." Angel said, reflecting over what Loki could do and what he could not.  "I've hidden it. You won't be able to find it; no one will."

"You are insane." Loki said, with a reluctant sigh. Loki shook his head with the sigh and at a peculiar thought that entered his mind. "More insane than I am." He looks down to the floor.  "You must be determined to face my father's fury."

"I've faced hell," Angel said.  "I can certainly face a god with an umbrella."


End file.
